


Frustration

by ZeonDailyNews



Series: Frustration [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, F/M, Harems, Pregnancy, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeonDailyNews/pseuds/ZeonDailyNews
Summary: Asuka Langley Sohryu had a perfect life. She was an ace pilot and the queen of her school.  But when Shinji Ikari, 22 year old war hero and world famous celebrity moves back in to Misato's house, tension begins to build between the two Eva pilots.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: Frustration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested, in my mind Akko from this looks like the girl from a H-manga by Aomizuan.  
> It's called "The Schoolgirl Who Was Groped, and the Perverted Love They Shared Afterwards"  
> I'd link it but this is my first time on Ao3 and I have no idea what the policy on that stuff is.

Asuka Langley Soryhu should have been having the perfect day. She’d effortlessly saved Tokyo3 from an Angel yesterday, and everybody knew it. Gaggles of admiring schoolgirls were following her around, simpering at her presence and laughing at her jokes. Beyond them were the boys, lustful eyes stealing glances at her from a distance when they thought she wasn’t watching.

She was watching, and she’d already condemned several of those peasants to social death for being too daring. She’d heard that Japanese men were perverted but she’d never anticipated the lengths they’d go to get a shot of her panties. She would have sent them all to hell but, Hikari had convinced her to merciful. She was a good friend, a real friend, unlike the sycophants that surrounded her, all trying desperately to inch into her spotlight. Not that she was complaining, Queens had courtiers after all, and as the ace pilot that had saved the city, she was the undisputed monarch of the school. No one stood above her, no one but -

“Is it true you live with Ikari? The Ikari?”  
“It must be so reassuring to have a veteran like him at your back”  
“this is my number…could you pass it on to Ikari-ku-”

Asuka slapped the girl as she stammered out her half-baked proposition. 

“Do I look like the postman! I’m the number one pilot, and don’t you forget that!” she yelled at the girl who was shrinking down into herself. The Girl looked like she would die from stress as she stuttered through her apology “I-I-i-i-i” She mumbled on repeat until Hikari intervened. 

“Asuka! Don’t take your frustration out on her,” she said, glaring at the pilot disapprovingly.

Asuka balked “Frustration? As if that dork could frustrate me!” She stalked away from Hikari and the sobbing girl. Deep down she felt like she should apologise, but her pride crushed that underfoot. She had nothing to apologise for. That girl was a fool, just like the rest of them. Ikari this, Ikari that, Ikari the great hero, more like Ikari the great Jerk! So what if he’d been at this longer than her? The only reason he’d been the one to win the first war with the Angels and prevent third impact was because he’d been lucky. If she’d been of piloting age at the time she’d have done it just as well, better even.

Now everyone treats him as a some legendary warrior but that’s only because they don’t have to live with him. She’d seen the real face of the “legendary hero” first hand. He was just a layabout, lazing about all day, drinking beer and texting sluts, coming and going at all hours. She’d tried talking to Misato about it but she’d just said that it was Shinji’s choice how he lived. Really? Misato was 29, she should know better and Shinji, he might only be 22 but he was adult and he should act like one. God he pissed her off so much!

The encounter with Ikari’s biggest fan (and newest slut, by the sounds of it) had put Asuka in a foul mood and she spent the rest of the day death glaring at any boy who dare perv on her. By the time the last bell rang her eyes were tired and she was keen to get home. Usually she’d stay after school and hold court, imperiously deciding who was cool enough to remain in her presence, but she was too angry today. Besides, Misato was going to pick her up and then they were going to have a steak dinner to celebrate Asuka’s success against the Angel.  
Asuka made her way to the front of the school, carefully hiding any sign of her fatigue, she would never show weakness, especially not in front of her subjects. A chorus of squealing girls greeted her as she reached the front of the school. At first she thought it was for her, an enthusiastic send off for the conquering hero. As she prepared to smile and wave her way through it, she rounded the corner to the parking lot and a steel weight lodged itself in the bottom of her gut. 

Ikari was here. 

He was leaning back against his Ferrari, a cigarette drooping from his lips, eyes covered in sunglasses. He wore thin white jeans and a sky blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Even at rest, his lithe body seemed ready somehow, like he could leap into action at any moment. Misato had shown Asuka his junior high photos before he’d moved back in, and that image of the slight 14 year old boy with a nervous smile had lodged its way into her mind, only to be shattered by the man who had arrived in her life.

Still, it was all a façade. Those girls didn’t know that those sunglasses hid the bags under his eyes or that he’d probably slept through his hangover and only woke half an hour ago. The car wasn’t even his, Misato had bought it with her bonus after the first war. 

His hair was tousled and unkempt but even that seemed to drive the girls wild, they cheered and screamed for him as he sat there nonchalantly. After a long time of not even acknowledging them, Ikari lifted his hand and gave the slightest suggestion of a two finger salute and the crowd of girls went insane. Asuka swore she saw some them cum, falling to the ground in satisfaction. The girl she’d berated earlier broke her way out of the crowd and ran over to Shinji , passing him a crumpled note. 

Shinji opened it, his unseen eyes slowly reading. That was enough, Asuka pushed through the crowd and made her way to Shinji. 

“Hey idiot! You’re supposed to drive me home,” she barked. He didn’t acknowledge her. He was still looking at the note. How dare he ignore her! She snatched at the note but he was too quick, deftly pulling it away. She’d overcommitted, and with a slight tap to her ass he sent her spinning until she fell over. The crowd of onlookers laughed, Asuka burned inside and swore to destroy each and every one of them. She scanned the crowd, Hikari wasn’t laughing, but she was blushing red at the sight of Shinji. After humiliating her, Shinji leaned forward towards the Girl and whispered something in her ear. 

She blushed scarlet and the crowed of girls went wild. Shinji turned and entered the car. He put in the key and revved the engine, leaning out the window and calling to Asuka.

“You coming?” he said disinterestedly. Asuka shot to her feet. She didn’t want to leave with him, but she couldn’t stay here, the embarrassment would kill her. She began berating Shinji. He ignored her of course, so she entered the car to berate him more directly, saving what was left of her dignity by masking her retreat form school as an advance on her enemy. 

As soon as she sat down on the supple leather seat, Shinji took off without a backwards glance, jetting them into the streets of Tokyo-3. Asuka was relieved to be away from school and out of the oppressive summer heat and into the air-conditioned interior of the Ferrari. The only problem was the Jerk sitting next to her. He still wore the sunglasses even within the tinted windows of the car. 

“Take those ridiculous things off” Asuka demanded. She snatched at his sunglasses and pulled them off revealing his tired brown eyes underneath. 

“They bother you that much?” he said with a dry chuckle, before continuing “I thought they looked pretty cool”

“Cool? More like creepy. Are you hungover?” She accused like a tired house wife. 

“Maybe” he said with another dry chuckle “what’s it matter?”

“It matters when the safety of the worlds at stake”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard that all before, kid.”

Asuka fumed. She hated it when he called her kid. 

“Maybe if you were a bit less hungover you could actually do your job instead of leaving it to me. You haven’t killed a single Angel since you’ve been here”

“You and Ayanami have to learn somehow. How better to learn than by doing?”

“And what are you doing in this whole process?”

Shinji smirked but didn’t reply, so Asuka continued.

“What about that girl back there?” she asked  
“Who? Akko?” He replied.

So that was the little whores name. Asuka gritted her teeth. 

“what are you going to do with her?” she asked.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business” He said with a smirk

“It’s my business when you’re doing it in my house” she said

Shinji didn’t respond for a long while. They stopped at red light. He leaned over to her and suddenly he was way too close.

“I’m going to fuck her” he whispered. She felt his breath on her neck. She froze in place, he heart hammering in her chest. Shinji continued, she felt every word like a caress along her neck. “She gave me her number. We’re going to meet at a hotel, or maybe at her parents place, I like the idea of fucking her in her bedroom. She’s going to cry at first, but she’ll get used to it and after a while she’ll be begging for it, the same way they all do”

His finger traced along her neck, she felt like at any moment he’d wrap his whole hand around her slender neck. 

“Begging for my cum. Begging to be filled. Begging to be knocked up with a baby I’ll never meet” he whispered. 

The light went green. Shinji pulled away. Asuka began to breathe again. 

He smiled harmlessly as he drove along. “I hope that answers your questions” he said cheerily. It was a farce. They both knew she’d already known the answer. With the population still so depleted, relationships that would have been taboo in the 20th century were common. Polygamous relationships of all kinds abound and an age difference of 14 to 22 was practically normal at this point. 

Shinji, as the Saviour of Mankind was particularly sought after. He’d never had a girlfriend but his lovers ranged in the hundreds (maybe even thousands). According to the gossip rags he almost never slept with the same woman twice, but he liked to make damn sure he got them pregnant the first time. Asuka blushed as she recalled reading that.

They fell silent. Shinji wore an unassailable smirk that drove Asuka half mad with frustration. She studied him. She couldn’t see what all the fuss was about, he looked so plain! So what if he had a nice jawline and five o’clock shadow and a… Her eyes darted down to his crotch unbidden.

He was hard. She realised with a deep blush, her heart going into overdrive. She could see the outline of, of, of “it” running down his pant leg. His bulge stood out against his pale jeans. It seemed so large… no it wasn’t! it was small! It was tiny! Unintimidating! 

Shinji was looking at her, she realised with a start. She almost died from embarrassment turning away, praying he wouldn’t say anything. He didn’t. He didn’t even smirk at her, he just kept on driving. 

He pulled in to the carpark of their apartment building and got out, walking around the other side to offer her his hand. She batted it away.  
“I don’t want anything to do with a creep like you” she said, turning up her nose at him, which was hard because he was a solid foot taller than her.

He nodded. “Fair enough,” he said. “maybe I’ll invite her over here instead.”

Asuka’s eyes went wide “You wouldn’t!”

He did. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang and Asuka’s heart sank. This was it. Shinji was busy cooking so Misato went to get the door. She was as cheery as ever, Asuka had already brought up how inappropriate it was but Misato just said it was natural. She was so care free it pissed Asuka off. 

“You must be Akko!” Misato said vibrantly “you look wonderful” she said. Asuka scoffed, lets not get ahead of ourselves, the girl was was pretty plain, she thought. Then she turned to look at her. 

Akko was not wearing her school uniform. She wasn’t wearing much actually.  
She wore a frayed pair of daisy dukes that struggled to contain her ass. She also had thick thighs that bulged over the thigh high socks she was wearing. She wore a pink tank top that bulged under the weight of her breasts. To finish the look she wore a red choker with a love heart pendant. Despite her slutty clothes, she wore a look of complete innocence. Like little red riding hood waiting for the wolf to come eat her up.

She blushed prettily at Misato’s compliment.  
“Oh thank you, I’ve never… well I wasn’t sure what to wear,” she said modestly. So she dressed like a cheap whore? What kind of logic was that?

Shinji walked into the room. “You look even more beautiful than when I first saw you” he said, using the cheapest line in the book. Akko blushed even deeper and looked away. 

Asuka began grinding her teeth. Shinji walked to Akko and embraced her. He took her first kiss right there and then. She was shorter than him so she had to lean her head back, and he kissed her deeply. One hand lingered around her neck, tilting her neck up like she was a doll, and the other found its way to her ample ass and gave his future conquest a squeeze. Her ass moulded around his strong hand. She let out a moan like a sow in heat. 

Misato laughed “you two sure are eager,” she said.  
Shinji turned to her with a smile “Can’t forget about dinner. Come on,” he said and gave Akko a slap on the ass, like she was cattle he owned. She blushed deeper and giggled like an idiot. That was the last straw.

“You disgust me!” Asuka shouted at Shinji. He just smiled. Akko’s eyes narrowed and she rounded on Asuka. 

“Just because he doesn’t want to fuck you doesn’t give the right to be mad at the rest of us. Maybe you should- ”

Shinji raised his hand, rubbing his fingers slightly against Akko’s neck. She stopped ranting with a stifled yelp. 

Shinji didn’t want to fuck her? As if she wanted to fuck Shinji! The idea was… disgusting…

“Whatever! Idiot!” She yelled and stormed out of the room. 

She skipped dinner, hiding her head under her pillow in her room. She could hear their laughter and merriment through the thin Japanese walls. Eventually the laughter fell away and she heard Misato go to bed. Then she heard two sets of foot falls make their way to Shinji’s room, the room next to hers. Her pulse quickened. They weren’t really going to…

She pulled her head out from under her pillow and crept up to the wall. She placed her ear up against it. 

She heard the sounds of two people kissing then a smack. 

“Such a meaty ass,” Shinji said in a low voice “Since when are school girls packing like this?”  
He asked. He was such a crude idiot, how could he ask something like that?

The Whore replied but Asuka couldn’t hear her, It’s not like she wanted to know but… well it was her house and she needed to know what was happening so she could try and get Shinji kicked out. 

She crept out of her room into the dark hall, there was a shaft of light formed a line on the ground. That idiot Shinji had left his door open a bit. Asuka slowly crept up and peered into his room. 

Her eyes went wide. The Whore was on her knees in front of Shinji. He stood tall with his cock out in front of her. It was so big! how could that fit in a girl, especially a 14 year old girl like Asuka? She blanched at that thought. how could it fit in the Akko, that was what she really meant. Asuka felt a strange feeling down below her stomach as she watched Shinji pat Akko on the head like a loyal dog. 

His hand guided her onto his cock and she began to lick it tepidly, like she was afraid it would bite her. Shinji smirked “it’s okay” he said with a laugh as he gently but insistently forced her deeper onto his cock. “That’s it” he said patronisingly as she began to bob back and forth along his cock, making slurping sounds. Shinji patted her on the head then looked up at Asuka. 

She felt like she would die from embarrassment but instead of exposing her Shinji just smirked that infuriating smirk.

“Why are you here?” he asked. Asuka didn’t know how to answer why was she there. Before she could think of an answer, Akko pulled her mouth off his cock for a moment and said “B-Because I wanted to see you” 

He smacked her face with his cock. “That’s not true,” he said with a chuckle. 

“What’s the real reason your here” he teased, slowly moving his cock from side to side. Her eyes followed it as if hypnotised. His eyes never left Asukas

“I wanted you to fuck me, to take my virginity” she said breathily 

He smiled “Closer” he said winking at Asuka, “but is that why you came her when you were ovulating?” he teased. 

The whore held his dick close to her face and closed her eyes. 

“I want you to knock me up. Please give me your baby” she whined. 

“Good!” he said looking at Asuka “Well if that’s what you want you’ll have to earn it”

“Yes!~ anything-” the Whore started to say before Shinji shoved his cock in her mouth up to the hilt. He slender neck bulged unnaturally as Shinji forced his warrior cock down it, her choker broke in an instant, the love heart pendant snapping in two and flying across the room. She was unprepared for his brutal cock and she started to suffocate. She weakly tried to push away from him but Shinji’s grip was strong and sure.

“it’s not going to be easy” he said as Akko choked on his dick. “I need to know if your strong enough” he said, Akko was desperately choking completely unable to talk. Shinji’s eyes rested on Asuka. “Are you?” he asked.

She watched as Shinji treated Akko like the whore she was, a disposable body for fucking and breeding and little else. Without making a conscious decision, she mouthed “yes” 

Shinji Smirked and nodded then let Akko Go. She burst from his cock, choking and gasping. A bubble of spit and cum formed over her lips then abruptly popped. 

“Ye-yes I’m strong enou-” she started  
“Whatever” Shinji cut her off before grabbing her head and savagely fucking her mouth while looking at Asuka. The little whore tried her best to keep up but Asuka knew that no matter how hard she tried it would never be enough. She was so wet.

After he’d fucked her mouth so much that her face was a wreck of cum, spit and ruined make up Shinji pushed her down. Even through her dazed and fuck drunk state she knew what was happening. 

“I’ve always dreamed of this, I love yo-” she started but Shinji put his hand around her neck to shut her up. She still looked up at him worshipfully as he said.  
“Time to knock this bitch up” Asuka almost laughed at how badly he was using her.  
Shinji lined up his massive cock with her schoolgirl pussy and with a single brutal thrust sheathed himself in her. She tried to scream as he tore through her hymen but he was choking her and it came out muted and weak. Tears streamed down her face but she balled her fists and bore it, trying to be strong for her hero. Shinji fucked her savagely, his dick red from her virgin blood. 

He groped her ass “strong hips, good breeding meat” he said as he fucked her “you ready to be a mother?” he asked letting go of her neck. 

Her cries of pain had morphed into cries of pleasure, she looked like he was driving her crazy.  
“yy-yeasss! I’ll bear you a strong son!” she cried 

“Good” he said as he hilted himself inside her. He groaned as he started to fill her fertile teenage womb with his cum. The sublime feeling of being impregnated was too much for her and she came again and again before passing out on his cock. Shinji’s orgasm took over a minute as he filled her with rope after rope making certain she’d carry his child. Eventually he pulled out, cock still hard, and stood over the 14 year old mother to be. 

She was a mess, lying there unresponsive and twitching, a gallon of cum pouring out of her conquered pussy making it damn clear who owned her. 

Shinji smirked at Asuka then slowly walked towards her. Her breathing stopped, he couldn’t mean to, there was no way!  
She tried to back away, but fell over, landing on her butt. She scuttled backwards until she hit the wall opposite Shinjis door. There was nowhere to run. Shinji stood in his doorway looking down at her. The shadow of his cock fell over her face. 

She gulped. She’d never seen one so close. It was massive and grotesque, still covered in blood, cum and pussy juice from the last virgin he’d conquered and impregnated. That’s what he was going to do to her. He was going to hold her down and make her his woman, make her beg for his child. Then he was going to fill her, use her as breeding stock and there was nothing she could do about. 

Her heart raced, she was panting like she’d run a marathon. Her eyes were fixed on his cock and her mind was under attack from thoughts of all the horrible things it was going to do to her. She wished she could stop him but Shinji was too strong, and had to too many connections. No one would believe her so she should just go along with- 

Shinji smiled pleasantly at her “Sorry Asuka, I didn’t realise I left the door open. I’m a real idiot sometimes,” He said with a sweet laugh. “Good night, see you tomorrow” he said as he shut the door, leaving her in the dark. 

She sat in the gloom and the heat left her body in an instant. She was soaked in sweat and her lower half was drenched in her juic- in sweat as well. She suddenly felt freezing cold. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rubbed them to try and build some warmth. Even through the cold there was a heat deep within her that was bubbling, screaming to be free. She bit down on her lip to prevent her from screaming it out, so instead it expanded and filled her mind until it was her every thought. It was two words: YOUUUU JERRRRRK!!!!

She shot up and stormed back into her room. Through the thin walls she could here that Shinji had started fucking the Whore again. She pushed that out of her mind and focused on her new goal. 

She was going to seduce Shinji Ikari, going to make him so desperate to fuck her that he’d beg for it on hands and knees. Make him need her more than a man dying of thirst needs rain. And she was going to tell him No.  
This was more important than being the Queen of the School, this was more important than being the Number One Pilot. This was Revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> This is my first completed fan work.  
> Please let me know how you felt about it (Even if if you hated it!).  
> It's meant to be a series so please look forward to the sequel.


End file.
